New Romances Blossom Book 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: After her leg operation, Angelica catches Breeze kissing Jade and dumps him for it, Slam dumped Jade because he felt she wasn't right for him, what could this mean for Jade, Breeze, Camille, Angelica, and Slam? Will their friendship remain in tact, read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Heartbreak For Jade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky Dancers, Sky Dancers is a copyright of Abrams Gentile Entertainment and Xilam.**

**Author's note: This fic takes place after Angelica's leg operation, and Angelica won't like what she hears from Breeze in this chapter.**

**Heartbreak For Jade**

**One spring day at the park, Angelica was roller blading when she heard a girl about her age sobbing her eyes out and the sound of the voice of a boy her age speaking to the girl.**

**"Jade, it's all right," Angelica heard the boy saying. "Breeze is here for you, would you like to talk about it?"**

**"Oh, Breeze! It's terrible," Jade sobbed bitterly. "Slam dumped me like last week's garbage!"**

**"It'll be okay, Jade," Breeze said. "you'll find someone new."**

**Jade dried her teary eyes, "Thanks, Breeze, you're a good friend." she said.**

**"Anytime, Jade." Breeze said in a comforting tone of voice.**

**Angelica saw Breeze hugging and kissing Jade and bladed right up to them.**

**"You mean someone like you, Breeze!" Angelica shouted, she was hurt by what she had seen.**

**"Angelica, I can explain," Jade said in protest. "it's not what it looks like!"**

**"Save it, Jade," Angelica said angrily. "don't you think for one lousy minute that I didn't see my **_**ex boyfriend**_** kissing you passionately!"**

**"**_**Ex boyfriend**_**? Now wait a minute, Angelica," Breeze protested. "Jade is suffering from a bad break up with Slam!"**

**"I don't want to hear it anymore, Breeze! You and I are just friends," Angelica snapped. "and nothing more than that!"**

**Angelica bladed away from Jade and Breeze.**

**"I can live with being just friends, I mean, Angelica is like a kid sister to me, a kid sister who needs a ton of looking after that is." Breeze told Jade.**

**"I'm so sorry I came between you and Angelica, Breeze." Jade said.**

**Breeze could tell that Jade was starting to sob all over again.**

**"Don't worry about it, Angelica and I just need to move on and exclusively see other people," Breeze said to Jade. "and, so should both you and Slam."**

**"I guess you're right." Jade said to Breeze with a sigh.**

**The bell rang, signalling the start of morning classes at High Hope Dance Academy.**

**"Come on, Jade," Breeze said gently. "I'll walk you to class."**

**"Will you also carry my dance bag?" Jade asked Breeze hopefully.**

**Breeze took Jade's dance bag, "It would be my honor to carry your dance bag to class, my princess." he told her.**

**Breeze slung his own dance bag over his left shoulder after slinging Jade's dance bag over his right shoulder.**

**"Thank you, Breeze." Jade said.**

**Jade and Breeze walked into High Hope Dance Academy hand in hand.**

**Jade saw Slam with his arm draped around Camille and Breeze saw Brandon carrying Angelica's dance bag to class.**

**"I guess it didn't take Angelica too long to get over me." Breeze observed.**


	2. Realization For Breeze And Jade

** Realization For Breeze And Jade**

** "And," Jade observed. "I guess it didn't take Slam too long to get over me either."**

** Breeze had math class while Jade had a language arts class first period.**

** All Breeze could do was think about his prima ballerina, he couldn't focus at all during his math lesson.**

** Breeze was near to nodding off, when the math teacher finally called out his name.**

** "Breeze!" the teacher called out.**

** Breeze was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the math teacher's voice.**

** "Huh? What? Oh, sorry, Professor!" Breeze said.**

** "For not paying attention in my class, it is straight to the headmistress's office for you!" the math teacher scolded Breeze.**

** Breeze hung his head low in embarrassment, "Of course, Professor." he sighed, trudging off in the direction of Dame Skyla's office.**

** Over in language arts class, Jade wasn't having it any easier.**

** All Jade could do was think about her Native American dancer, she couldn't focus at all during her language arts lesson.**

** Jade was near to nodding off, when the language arts teacher finally called out her name.**

** "Jade!" the teacher called out.**

** Jade was startled from her thoughts by the sound of the language arts teacher's voice.**

** "Huh? What? Oh, sorry, Professor!" Jade said.**

** "For not paying attention in my class, it is straight to the headmistress's office for you!" the language arts teacher scolded Jade.**

** Jade hung her head low in embarrassment, "Of course, Professor." she sighed, trudging off in the direction of Dame Skyla's office.**

** Once in Dame Skyla's office, Jade and Breeze could instantly tell that they were in trouble.**

** "Jade, Breeze, I am deeply dissatisfied with the two of you!" Skyla scolded the twosome.**

** "So sorry, Dame Skyla, but we..." Jade began.**

** "Silence it, Jade," Skyla scolded sharply. "you and Breeze are both letting your schoolwork slip!"**

** "But if only you would just..." Breeze began.**

** "Hold your tongue, Breeze!" Skyla interrupted.**

** Breeze didn't say another word on the matter.**

** But that didn't stop Jade from speaking up.**

** "It's not his fault, Dame Skyla," Jade protested. "I fell madly in love with Breeze after Slam dumped me cold hard!"**

** "That's enough! Jade," Skyla scolded. "because you and Breeze have been irresponsible in school today, you both will spend the rest of the day in the library for your detention while Slam, Camille, Angelica, and I go to the wingdom to find out if Sky Clone is up to anything evil, am I clear?"**

** "Crystal." Jade sighed.**

** Over in the Netherworld, Sky Clone, King Skyler's evil older brother was plotting yet again to take over the entire wingdom.**

** "Muddle! Snarl! Jumble," Sky Clone bellowed. "come here at once!"**

** The three imps raced into Sky Clone's throne room.**

** "What is it, Sky Clone?" Jumble asked.**

** "Take a look at this," Sky Clone said to his imp squad. "Queen Skyla's little band of misfits is coming undone!"**

** Jumble, Muddle, and Snarl looked through their master's crystal ball into Queen Skyla's High Hope Academy office.**

** "What would you like the three of us to do, Boss?" Snarl asked Sky Clone.**

** "Pack your bags, boys!" Sky Clone commanded Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl.**

** "Why should we?" Muddle asked Sky Clone.**

** "Because," Sky Clone said to his imp patrol. "the three of you are going to a brand new world!"**

** "Where to?" Snarl, Jumble, and Muddle asked Sky Clone in unison.**

** "To the place where the Sky Dancers call home," Sky Clone said to his minions. "the planet Earth."**


	3. Imps On Earth

**Imps On Earth**

**"That sounds good," Muddle said. "Let's go!"**

**Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl raced off to get ready to go to Earth.**

**Back at High Hope Academy, Camille, Slam, and Angelica poked their heads into the library to see Jade and Breeze reorganizing the computer catalogue.**

**"Jade, Breeze! Hurry it up! We have to be in the music room!" Angelica said.**

**"Jade and I aren't coming." Breeze told Angelica firmly.**

**"That's right," Jade said to Angelica. "Dame Skyla has given Breeze and me detention, we have to reorganize all the books in the library."**

**"Oh, tough break! Well, we'd better book it!" Slam said.**

**"Slam! We can't just leave Jade and Breeze behind!" Camille scolded sharply.**

**"It's totally all right, Camille," Jade said. "Breeze and I should live with the concequences of our actions."**

**"Well," Angelica said to Slam and Breeze. "I'm just glad that the two of you are finally taking some responsibility."**

**"Come on, girls," Slam said to Angelica and Camille. "we've got to see what that lowlife, Sky Clone is up to!"**

**"Right, Slam!" Camille and Angelica said in unison.**

**Camille, Angelica, and Slam ran off to the music room.**

**"Well, Jade," Breeze sighed. "I guess we'd better get started."**

**Jade: **_**If it is**_**;**

_**To be**_**;**

**Breeze: **_**It**_**'**_**s up**_**;**

_**To me**_**.**

**Jade and Breeze started to reorganize the library's computer catalogue.**

**Over in the nusic room, Camille, Angelica, and Slam arrived in time for their next mission.**

**"What's up, Dame Skyla?" Slam asked.**

**"Is there trouble in the wingdom again?" Camille asked the Headmistress of High Hope Academy.**

**"Yes there is, Camille, we must hurry!" Skyla said.**

**"Don't worry, Dame Skyla," Angelica said. "we can handle this!"**

**Skyla began her chant while using the Sky Swirl Stone.**

**Skyla: **_**By the power within me**_**;**

_**As Queen of the Wingdom**_**;**

_**I summon my sky dancers**_**;**

_**To defend my kingdom**_**!**

**Angelica, Camille, and Slam began their chant.**

**Camille: **_**If it is**_**;**

_**To be**_**;**

**Slam: **_**It**_**'**_**s up**_**;**

**Angelica: **_**To me**_**!**

**Slam, Camille, and Angelica transformed into their sky dancer forms.**

**Skyla led the way into the wingdom.**

**Back in the library, Jade and Breeze had finished reorganizing the library's computer catalogue and were relaxing with some books in hand.**

**Until Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl attacked them.**


	4. The Spell On Breeze! Jade's Quest

**The Spell On Breeze! Jade's Quest**

**"Oh, how cute? A couple of bookworms!" Snarl exclaimed.**

**Jade and Breeze looked up from their reading.**

**"You three! What are you doing here?" Breeze asked, standing up to defend Jade.**

**Jumble cast a non aggression spell on Breeze to keep him from doing anything at all to either him, Muddle, or Snarl.**

**"Do you wish to attack us?" Muddle asked Breeze.**

**"No, I don't wish to attack you guys." Breeze said to the three imps, sounding as if he was in a deep trance.**

**"Good! Now, close your eyes," Snarl ordered Breeze. "and prepare for a trip down to Never-never land!"**

**"Breeze!" Jade shouted.**

**"Yes, Master..." Breeze said, yawning.**

**A moment later, Breeze fell to the library's floor fast asleep.**

**"It's over, Sky Dancer," Snarl said to the sleeping Breeze. "no one can save you now!"**

**"Don't worry, Breeze," Jade called out. "I'll go get help!"**

**Jade then raced off to the music room.**

**Back in the Sky Kingdom, Sky Clone was getting the best of Skyla, Slam, Camille, and Angelica.**

**When Jade showed up.**

**"Everyone! I need some help," Jade said breathlessly. "the imps are on Earth!"**

**"What? What did you say?" Slam gasped.**

**"Sky Clone's imps are on Earth! Not only did they stun Breeze," Jade said. "but they also put him to sleep for a long time!"**

**"Are you positive, Jade?" Angelica asked.**

**"Quite sure!" Jade told Angelica.**

**"Do you know where he is?" Camille and Slam asked Jade in unison.**

**"Sky Clone's three goons left my poor Breeze sleeping in one of the reading chairs in the library in a sitting position!" Jade answered Camille and Slam urgently.**

**"Take us to him, Jade!" Angelica exclaimed.**

**"You've got it!" Jade said to Skyla, Angelica, Slam, and Camille.**

**The Queen of the Wingdom and the rest of the sky dancers detransformed.**

**"Where are you going?" Sky Clone asked.**

**"You and your imp patrol have won this round, Sky Clone," Skyla said. "we must return to High Hope Dance Academy!"**

**Back at High Hope Dance Academy, Jade led the others to the spot in the school's library where Breeze still sat sleeping.**

**"Hmmm... Jade... Jade... hmmm..." Breeze mumbled.**

**"Get Breeze out of here, Skyla," the school's librarian whispered. "I will not have Breeze interrupting the students who come in here to study!"**

**"Understood, Cornelius," Skyla whispered back to the librarian. "I'll take him to the dormitory bedroom he shares with Slam."**

**In the boys' dormitory hallway, Breeze continued to sleep on.**

**"Thanks to Sky Clone's imps," Slam complained, carrying Breeze upon his able back. "Breeze had gone Sleeping Breezy on us! Oh why does our bedroom have to be on the second floor of the building?"**

**Breeze yawned as his head rested upon Slam's left shoulder.**

**"Just be glad Breeze is a sleep talker," Angelica told Slam. "I may be in love with Brandon now... but I can't concentrate when I study with his snoring! It is louder than a lumberjack sawing a tree into lumber!"**

**"Hmmm... Jade... Jade... hmmm..." Breeze mumbled once again.**


	5. Off To Skyridium! Sleeping Breeze

** Off To Skyridium! Sleeping Breeze**

** Once in the boys' dormitory bedroom that Breeze and Slam shared, Angelica and Camille took Breeze's slumbering form off of Slam's back and the two girls placed Breeze in his bed.**

** Breeze just sighed and began shivering.**

** "Hmmm... I-I-I-I... w-w-w-w-wish... I-I-I-I... h-h-h-had... m-m-m-my... n-n-n-nice... w-w-w-warm... p-p-p-parka... hmmm..." Breeze mumbled in his sleep while he shivered, his teeth also chattering a mile a minute.**

** "How can Breeze be cold?" Camille asked.**

** "You got me," Slam said to Camille. "I think it is quite comfortable in here."**

** "I'll get his comforter for him." Angelica offered.**

** Angelica reached into Breeze's closet and pulled out a tribal designed goose down blanket.**

** Jade felt Breeze's right hand, "Poor Breeze, your skin is like ice!" she commented.**

** Angelica came over to the bed where Breeze was lying and put his favorite comforter over him.**

** Breeze stopped shivering and sighed, once he was covered up to his neck and shoulders.**

** "Jade, I would like to speak with you privately." Skyla requested.**

** "Why does Dame Skyla want to speak with you?" Angelica asked Jade.**

** "I don't know, Angelica, do you think it's urgent?" Jade answered.**

** Breeze yawned and shifted to his right hand side, the same side that was closest to Jade.**

** Camille and Angelica saw Breeze reach up with his left hand to touch Jade's right shoulder.**

** "Hmmm... you... had... better... go... Jade... hmmm..." he sighed, letting go of her right shoulder and forcing his left arm to dangle over the left hand side of his bed.**

** "This sleeping knight is right," Slam said in a whisper, referring to Breeze. "you had better see what Dame Skyla's request is."**

** "You are right, Slam," Jade said. "I'd better."**

** Jade walked out of Slam and Breeze's bedroom and into the hallway, only to look back to see Camille fluffing Breeze's pillows and Angelica pulling Breeze's comforter over his shoulders and back up to his neck.**

** "Go, Jade." Angelica hissed.**

** Jade went farther out of the room and into the hall where Skyla was waiting.**

** "Dame Skyla? Why have you called on me?" Jade asked curiously.**

** "Becaue, Jade, I have a very special mission just for you to undertake." Skyla said honestly.**

** "A very special mission just for me to undertake? What is it, Dame Skyla?" Jade asked.**

** "Your very special mission, Jade, is to go to Skyridium for harp lessons." Skyla answered.**

** "Harp lessons? You mean to tell me that the Harp of Peace can do **_**more**_** than just give the Skyridians their right of flight?" Jade asked the Headmistress of High Hope Dance Academy now amazed by this new piece of news.**

** "Yes," Skyla said to Jade. "in the right hands, the Harp of Peace can reawaken the one who slumbers frozen in time with a song of true love."**

** "I can do it, Dame Skyla," Jade said. "but what if Breeze still has feelings for Angelica... as in **_**strong**_** feelings?"**

** "Do what your heart says, Jade, now, if you should need me, I'll be in the music room." Skyla said.**

** Skyla left the the boys dormitory building for the music room as Jade went back to the doorway of Slam and Breeze's dormitory bedroom and peeked through the crack to see and hear Angelica singing a sweet but sad song to Breeze.**

** Angelica: **_**A million thoughts in my head**_**;**

_**Should I let my heart keep listening**_**;**

_**I know it's time to say good bye**_**;**

_**So hard to let go**_**...**

** Jade could see a teardrop from Angelica's right cheek fall right on Breeze's cheek below his left eye and she immediately felt confused as she too began to sing, only now, she wasn't sure about whether she **_**actually**_** loved Breeze the same way he loved her or not.**

** Jade: **_**A million thoughts in my head**_**;**

_**Should I let my heart keep listening**_**;**

_**Cause up **_**'**_**til now**_**, **_**I**_**'**_**ve walked the line**_**;**

_**Nothing lost but something missing**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t decide what**_**'**_**s wrong, what**_**'**_**s right**_**;**

_**Which way should I go**_**;**

_**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t know what I**_**'**_**m feeling**_**;**

_**Is this just a dream**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only I could read the signs in front of me**_**;**

_**I could find the way to who I**_**'**_**m meant to be**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**if only**_**;**

_**Am I crazy**_**;**

_**Maybe**_**;**

_**We could happen**_**;**

_**Yeah**_**;**

_**Will you still be with me**_**;**

_**When the magic**_**'**_**s all run out**_**;**

_**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t know what I'm feeling**_**;**

_**Is this just a dream**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**;**

_**If only**_**.**

** Jade peeked back into the bedroom where Slam and Breeze slept at night to hear Breeze mumbling her name in his sleep.**

** "Hmmm... Jade... I... I... I... love... you... Jade... hmmm..." Jade heard Breeze confess in his sleep.**

** Jade ran off to meet up with Skyla in the music room.**

** Jade found the headmistress in the music room.**

** "I am ready for my mission, Dame Skyla." Jade said.**

** Skyla began her chant while using the Sky Swirl Stone.**

** Skyla: **_**By the power within me**_**;**

_**As Queen of the Wingdom**_**;**

_**I summon my sky dancer**_**;**

_**To defend my kingdom**_**!**

** Jade began her chant.**

** Jade: **_**If it is**_**;**

_**To be**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s up**_**;**

_**To me**_**!**

** Jade then transformed into her sky dancer form and flew directly through the music box portal into the Sky Realm.**


	6. Jade Trains In Skyridium

** Jade Trains In Skyridium**

** Jade flew from the royal palace in the wingdom to the peaceful city of Skyridium in no time flat.**

** An elderly Skyridian man was playing the Harp of Peace as Jade walked in.**

** "Are you ready for your training?" the elderly man asked Jade.**

** "Ready as I will ever be." Jade said to the Skyridian elder.**

** "Excellent! Now! Let's begin," the elder said. "play a scale for me."**

** Jade played a scale on the harp.**

** The harp's melodious tune made the Skyridians want to take flight.**

** "Very good, Jade!" the elder exclaimed.**

** "Thank you, Marstro!" Jade exclaimed.**

** A young Skyridian boy danced right up to Jade.**

** "Where are the other sky dancers?" the boy asked Jade.**

** "Sky Clone's imps put Breeze down for a long nap let's say." Jade sighed, her happy scales were slowly becoming melancholy scales.**

** "So," the boy asked Jade. "will there be a happy ending to this fairy tale?"**

** "Well..." Jade began.**

** "Sorry," a voice answered. "but there will be no happy ending to this fairy tale!"**

** Jade knew that voice all too well.**

** "Sky Clone!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "You will never awaken the one named Breeze!" Sky Clone sneered at Jade.**

** "You may think that, Sky Clone!" Jade exclaimed.**

** Jade then used her power of invisibility to send Sky Clone into a spin.**

** "Whoa! I'm getting dizzy!" Sky Clone exclaimed.**

** "Use the harp, Jade! Use the harp!" her trainer called.**

** Jade began to use the harp to send Sky Clone back to the Netherworld from whence he came.**

** "You haven't seen the last of me, Sky Dancer!" Sky Clone swore to Jade.**

** Back at High Hope Academy, Angelica, Slam, and Camille met up with Skyla in her office.**


	7. Dame Skyla's Plan

**Dame Skyla's Plan**

**"What's the deal, Dame Skyla?" Slam asked.**

**"Yeah, we were busy watching over Breeze." Camille protested to Skyla.**

**"Everyone here at High Hope Dance Academy except for me, will be asleep," Skyla explained to Angelica, Camille, and Slam. "until Jade awakens Breeze after she returns from her training mission."**

**"Uh-oh," Slam said. "I know where this is going!"**

**"You will not be joining us, Dame Skyla?" Angelica asked.**

**"No, Angelica, I won't." Skyla answered.**

**"Then, where will you be?" Camille asked Skyla, she was concerned for her headmistress.**

**"Jade needs me in Skyridium." Skyla answered Camille.**

**"And you expect the rest of us to sleep the rest of our lives away just like Breeze?" Slam asked Skyla.**

**"Yes, Slam, it's all part of my plan for rescuing Breeze." Skyla replied.**

**"Okay, I'll do it, if I must." Slam sighed, knowing full well that he had been defeated in a battle of wits.**

**Skyla readied the Sky Swirl Stone and aimed it at the three students in her office.**

**"Looks like we'd better stand back!" Camille exclaimed.**

**The Sky Swirl Stone first worked its magic on Slam.**

**"I... I... can't... fight... it... I'm... defenseless..." Slam yawned.**

**A few minutes later, Slam fell to the office floor.**

**Angelica was the next one affected by the stone's magic.**

**"I'll... be... joining... you... shortly... Breeze..." Angelica yawned.**

**A few minutes later, Angelica fell to the office floor.**

**Camille was the final student affected.**

**"I'll... be... joining... you... shortly... Slam..." Camille yawned.**

**A few minutes later, Camille also fell to the office floor.**

**Skyla took her sleeping students to their dorm bedrooms, Camille shared a dorm bedroom with Jade.**

**While Angelica slept alone like Brandon did in the boys' dormitory.**

**A little while later, Skyla put the sleeping spell on everyone else at High Hope Academy.**

**Now, Skyla was ready and willing to see how Jade was doing with her training.**

**Back in Skyridium, Jade resumed her harp lesson.**

**"Wonderfully done, Jade!" a voice called out.**


	8. On A Dream's Wings

** On A Dream's Wings**

** Jade looked up to see Skyla standing beside her.**

** "Queen Skyla! What are you doing here?" Jade gasped, she was shocked.**

** "I am here to see how you were progressing." Skyla told Jade honestly.**

** "Jade here has been doing you proud, my queen." the instructor said.**

** "I wouldn't expect anything less from my prima ballerina, Legendas." Skyla said to the elderly Skyridian man.**

** "She is a true talent." Legendas said to Skyla of Jade.**

** A young Skyridian girl tugged on Jade's skirt.**

** "Play another happy tune for us, Miss Jade." the girl requested.**

** "I would be happy to oblige." Jade said to the girl.**

** Just as she was about to play another tune, Jade looked up to find the Harp of Peace out of her hands.**

** Back at High Hope Dance Academy, Breeze was having a bad dream concerning Jade.**


	9. A Dream For Breeze

** A Dream For Breeze**

** Within the dream, Breeze could see Jade battling it out against Sky Clone.**

** Back in the boys' dorm, Breeze didn't even realize that what Jade was going through was actually happening.**

** Back in Skyridium, Sky Clone was getting the upper hand on Skyla and Jade.**

** "Give up, Sky Dancer! You will never win against me!" Sky Clone taunted Jade.**

** "You may think that, Sky Clone," Skyla said bravely. "but Jade is one of my strongest warriors."**

** Jade wasn't feeling very strong at the moment, for she was having a memory.**

** Within her memory, Jade walked out of Slam and Breeze's bedroom and into the hallway, only to look back to see Camille fluffing Breeze's pillows and Angelica pulling Breeze's comforter over his shoulders and back up to his neck.**

** "Go, Jade." Angelica hissed.**

** Jade went farther out of the room and into the hall where Skyla was waiting.**

** "Dame Skyla? Why have you called on me?" Jade asked curiously.**

** "Becaue, Jade, I have a very special mission just for you to undertake." Skyla said honestly.**

** "A very special mission just for me to undertake? What is it, Dame Skyla?" Jade asked.**

** "Your very special mission, Jade, is to go to Skyridium for harp lessons." Skyla answered.**

** "Harp lessons? You mean to tell me that the Harp of Peace can do **_**more**_** than just give the Skyridians their right of flight?" Jade asked the Headmistress of High Hope Dance Academy now amazed by this new piece of news.**

** "Yes," Skyla said to Jade. "in the right hands, the Harp of Peace can reawaken the one who slumbers frozen in time with a song of true love."**

** "I can do it, Dame Skyla," Jade said. "but what if Breeze still has feelings for Angelica... as in **_**strong**_** feelings?"**

** "Do what your heart says, Jade, now, if you should need me, I'll be in the music room." Skyla said.**

** Skyla left the the boys dormitory building for the music room as Jade went back to the doorway of Slam and Breeze's dormitory bedroom and peeked through the crack to see and hear Angelica singing a sweet but sad song to Breeze.**

** Angelica: **_**A million thoughts in my head**_**;**

_**Should I let my heart keep listening**_**;**

_**I know it's time to say good bye**_**;**

_**So hard to let go**_**...**

** Jade could see a teardrop from Angelica's right cheek fall right on Breeze's cheek below his left eye and she immediately felt confused as she too began to sing, only now, she wasn't sure about whether she **_**actually**_** loved Breeze the same way he loved her or not.**

** Jade: **_**A million thoughts in my head**_**;**

_**Should I let my heart keep listening**_**;**

_**Cause up **_**'**_**til now**_**, **_**I**_**'**_**ve walked the line**_**;**

_**Nothing lost but something missing**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t decide what**_**'**_**s wrong, what**_**'**_**s right**_**;**

_**Which way should I go**_**;**

_**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t know what I**_**'**_**m feeling**_**;**

_**Is this just a dream**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only I could read the signs in front of me**_**;**

_**I could find the way to who I**_**'**_**m meant to be**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**if only**_**;**

_**Am I crazy**_**;**

_**Maybe**_**;**

_**We could happen**_**;**

_**Yeah**_**;**

_**Will you still be with me**_**;**

_**When the magic**_**'**_**s all run out**_**;**

_**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t know what I'm feeling**_**;**

_**Is this just a dream**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**;**

_**If only**_**.**

** Jade peeked back into the bedroom where Slam and Breeze slept at night to hear Breeze mumbling her name in his sleep.**

** "Jade? Jade? Are you all right?" someone called out.**

** Jade was startled from her thoughts by the sound of her harp teacher's voice.**

** Jade didn't answer her teacher, instead, she began to sing.**

** Jade: **_**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_**;**

_**Don**_**'t**_** know what I**_**'**_**m feeling**_**;**

_**Is this just a dream**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only I could read the signs in front of me**_**;**

_**I could find the way to who I**_**'**_**m meant to be**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**if only**_**;**

_**If only**_**.**

** Skyla came over to Legendas.**

** "Jade? Jade? Are you all right?" Legendas asked.**

** "Don't be so hard on Jade, Legendas," Skyla advised. "she has a lot on her plate right now."**

** "Why don't you take her home?" Legendas asked Skyla.**

** "Good idea, Legendas," Skyla said. "let's go back to High Hope Academy, Jade, I think there is something you should see."**

** When Jade got back to High Hope Dance Academy with Skyla, she didn't like what she was seeing.**


	10. Jade's Once Upon A Time

** Jade's Once Upon A Time**

** "Oh no! Why didn't you tell me about this, Dame Skyla?" Jade gasped, noticing the entire academy was asleep.**

** "I only did what was necessary of me," Skyla said regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Jade."**

** Skyla went back into her office after setting her glove with the Sky Swirl Stone on it on a nearby table.**

** Jade picked up the glove and she began to sing.**

** Jade: **_**Here you are alone**_**, **_**and you deserve it**_**;**

_** Your friends are stuck in time**_**;**

_** And that**_**'**_**s on you**_**;**

_**You had a cause to serve but did you serve it**_**;**

_** Or did you see yourself in a way that wasn**_**'**_**t true**_**;**

_**Why train all that hard**_**; **

_**You feel unworthy**_**;**

_** Like there isn't solid ground for you to stand**_**;**

_** But a training session**_**'**_**s not a firm foundation**_**;**

_** You cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand**_**;**

_**This is not the tinker**_**'**_**s fairytale**_**;**

_** And no**_**,**_** it**_**'**_**s not Dame Skyla**_**'**_**s fault you fail**_**;**

_** So when your story comes to light**_**;**

_** Make sure the story that they write**_**;**

_**Goes once upon a time a girl tried harder**_**;**

_** Once upon a time she tried again**_**;**

_** Once upon a braver choice**_**;**

_** She took a risk**_**;**

_** She used her voice**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s how I see my once upon a time**_**;**

_** This time**_**;**

_**Life is not a storybook but life unfolds in chapters**_**;**

_** Turn the page and start to make amends**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s no pre**_**-**_**written guarantee of happy ever after**_**;**

_** Step into your greatness before your story ends**_**;**

_** So when your story ends**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**ll say once upon a time a girl flew higher**_**;**

_** Once upon a time she made things right**_**;**

_** Once upon a tie that binds**_**;**

_** She changed her heart**_**;**

_** To change their minds**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s got to be my once upon a time**_**;**

_**This once upon a time**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll finally see my once upon a time**_**;**

_** This time**_**.**

** Jade went into Skyla's office.**

** "Jade? Dear, what's wrong?" Skyla asked.**

** "Nothing, Dame Skyla, I'm just ready to return to Skyridium." Jade answered.**

** Jade and Skyla went to the music room.**

** Skyla began her chant while using the Sky Swirl Stone.**

** Skyla: **_**By the power within me**_**;**

_**As Queen of the Wingdom**_**;**

_**I summon my sky dancer**_**;**

_**To defend my kingdom**_**!**

** Jade began her chant.**

** Jade: **_**If it is**_**;**

_**To be**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s up**_**;**

_**To me**_**!**

** Jade then transformed into her sky dancer form and flew directly through the music box portal into the Sky Realm.**

_**Be safe**_**, **_**Jade**_**. Skyla thought, wishing only the best for her student.**


	11. Jade's Training Continues

** Jade's Training Continues**

** Jade soon found herself in Skyridium.**

** Jade heard the sound of music being played on the Harp of Peace, so she decided to follow its sound.**

** Until at last, she found the musician who was playing the golden harp.**

** "Wait just one minute! You are not Maestro Legendas!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Maestra Enchantara," the young Skyridian woman said to Jade. "and I will be your night time harp instructor while Maestro Legendas is resting for the night."**

** "So, Maestro Legendas is asleep?" Jade asked.**

** "Yes he is," Maestra Enchantara answered Jade. "so, what do you say we get started? Please play and sing a song for me that is special to you."**

** Jade played the harp and she began to sing.**

** Jade: **_**Here you are alone**_**, **_**and you deserve it**_**;**

_** Your friends are stuck in time**_**;**

_** And that**_**'**_**s on you**_**;**

_**You had a cause to serve but did you serve it**_**;**

_** Or did you see yourself in a way that wasn**_**'**_**t true**_**;**

_**Why train all that hard**_**; **

_**You feel unworthy**_**;**

_** Like there isn't solid ground for you to stand**_**;**

_** But a training session**_**'**_**s not a firm foundation**_**;**

_** You cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand**_**;**

_**This is not the tinker**_**'**_**s fairytale**_**;**

_** And no**_**,**_** it**_**'**_**s not Dame Skyla**_**'**_**s fault you fail**_**;**

_** So when your story comes to light**_**;**

_** Make sure the story that they write**_**;**

_**Goes once upon a time a girl tried harder**_**;**

_** Once upon a time she tried again**_**;**

_** Once upon a braver choice**_**;**

_** She took a risk**_**;**

_** She used her voice**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s how I see my once upon a time**_**;**

_** This time**_**;**

_**Life is not a storybook but life unfolds in chapters**_**;**

_** Turn the page and start to make amends**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s no pre**_**-**_**written guarantee of happy ever after**_**;**

_** Step into your greatness before your story ends**_**;**

_** So when your story ends**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**ll say once upon a time a girl flew higher**_**;**

_** Once upon a time she made things right**_**;**

_** Once upon a tie that binds**_**;**

_** She changed her heart**_**;**

_** To change their minds**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s got to be my once upon a time**_**;**

_**This once upon a time**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll finally see my once upon a time**_**;**

_** This time**_**.**

** Jade finished playing and singing.**

** "That was wonderful, Jade!" Enchantara exclaimed.**

** "Do you really think so, Maestra?" Jade asked.**

** "Of course I do, Jade, with any luck," Enchantara said. "you'll awaken Sleeping Breeze in no time."**

** "Thank you, Maestra." Jade said.**

** "Anytime, Jade," Enchantara said. "now, pick up the harp and play it again."**

** When she picked up the harp, Jade and the harp were surrounded by a mysterious white light.**


	12. A New Power For Jade

** A New Power For Jade**

** "Maestra? What's happening!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "It isn't possible!" Enchantara exclaimed.**

** The light surrounding the harp and Jade disappeared.**

** "What isn't possible, Maestra?" Jade asked.**

** "Jade, the Harp of Peace has bestowed a new power upon you!" Enchantara exclaimed.**

** "A new power? What could it be?" Jade asked Enchantara.**

** "I don't know yet," Enchantara answered Jade. "just continue your harp lesson and we will find out soon."**

** "All right, Maestra." Jade said to Enchantara.**

** Jade picked up the Harp of Peace again and she began to play a melody on it.**

** Jade continued her harp lesson as a few younger Skyridians came out of their houses.**

** Jade stopped her harp practice.**

** "No, no! Don't stop," a young Skyridian boy exclaimed. "that was beautiful!"**

** Jade glanced up to see a group of Skyridian children and teenagers staring at her.**

** "Why, thank you." Jade said to the two girls and two boys in the group.**

** "You're welcome." the same boy said to Jade.**

** "Will you please play some more for us?" one of the girls asked Jade.**

** Before Jade could oblige, the four children were caught by Enchantara.**

** "Mallory! Evelyn! James! Carlos," Enchantara scolded the foursome sharply. "what are the four of you doing awake when you've got school in the morning?"**


	13. If Only

** If Only**

** "Hold on," Evelyn said to Enchantara. "we just want to hear Miss Jade play and sing another song."**

** "Okay, you all may listen to one song," Enchantara said gently. "but after that, it is lights out, deal?"**

** "Deal." Mallory, James, Carlos, and Evelyn chorused.**

** Jade played the harp and she began to sing about Breeze and whether she truly loved him or not.**

** Jade: **_**A million thoughts in my head**_**;**

_**Should I let my heart keep listening**_**;**

_**Cause up **_**'**_**til now**_**, **_**I**_**'**_**ve walked the line**_**;**

_**Nothing lost but something missing**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t decide what**_**'**_**s wrong, what**_**'**_**s right**_**;**

_**Which way should I go**_**;**

_**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t know what I**_**'**_**m feeling**_**;**

_**Is this just a dream**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only I could read the signs in front of me**_**;**

_**I could find the way to who I**_**'**_**m meant to be**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**, **_**if only**_**;**

_**Am I crazy**_**;**

_**Maybe**_**;**

_**We could happen**_**;**

_**Yeah**_**;**

_**Will you still be with me**_**;**

_**When the magic**_**'**_**s all run out**_**;**

_**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t know what I'm feeling**_**;**

_**Is this just a dream**_**;**

_**Uh oh**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

_**If only**_**;**

_**If only**_**.**

** The four children were true to their word and returned to their homes for a well deserved rest for school the next morning, leaving Jade alone to practice the harp once more.**


	14. Sky Clone's Plan

** Sky Clone's Plan**

** As Jade continued to practice the harp in Skyridium that night, over in the Netherworld, Sky Clone had a wicked plan up his sleeve.**

** "Snarl! Jumble! Muddle," Sky Clone bellowed. "where are you when I need you?"**

** Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl entered their master's throne room.**

** "What's going on, Boss?" Snarl asked in a curious manner.**

** "Look inside my crystal ball and tell me what you see." Sky Clone said to the three imps.**

** Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl looked through their master's crystal ball.**

** "It's Jade!" Jumble exclaimed.**

** "Yes, yes," Sky Clone said to Jumble. "the girl is growing even stronger."**

** Snarl noticed the delighted grin on Sky Clone's face.**

** "So," Snarl said to Sky Clone. "I take it that you have a plan?"**

** Sky Clone looked at all three imps, "Yes, I do." he laughed.**

** "What is your plan?" Jumble asked Sky Clone.**

** Sky Clone showed Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl the scene with the sleeping Breeze in the boys' dormitory at High Hope Dance Academy.**

** "Simple," Sky Clone explained to Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl. "I am going to disguise myself as the sky dancer, Breeze only to break the heart of poor lovely Jade in two."**

** "How do you plan on doing that, Sky Clone?" Jumble asked.**

** Sky Clone simply pulled out a flask of some kind of mysterious potion.**


	15. The Final Clash

**The Final Clash**

**Snarl, Jumble, and Muddle saw Sky Clone drink the potion in one draft.**

**Sky Clone's potion transformed him physically into Breeze, "Well, how do I look?" he asked Jumble, Snarl, and Muddle.**

**"Well, Boss," Snarl answered. "you sure look like Breeze."**

**"But you don't sound like Breeze." Jumble observed.**

**"No problem," Muddle said to Snarl and Jumble, handing another flask with a different potion in it to Sky Clone. "drink this, Sky Clone, and you are sure to sound like Breeze!"**

**Sky Clone drank the second potion in one draft.**

**"Hey, Jade, you look nice today." Sky Clone said, using Breeze's voice thanks to the potion he drank.**

**"Much better." the three imps said in unison.**

**"Good," Sky Clone said. "now, I can really fool Jade."**

**Back in Skyridium, Jade stopped her harp practice to see Breeze, unaware that he was actually Sky Clone in disguise.**

**"Jade! It's over between you and me," Sky Clone said in Breeze's form. "I'm going back to seeing Angelica!"**

**Jade looked up at the person who was not Breeze.**

**"I'm not buying your act, Sky Clone!" Jade exclaimed.**

**Enchantara then remembered the power that the harp's music had given to Jade.**

**"Jade! The harp gave you the power of temporarily borrowing one of the powers from your allies by doing their special dance move," Enchantara shouted. "use your new gift to send Sky Clone back to the Netherworld!"**

**Jade decided to do Angelica's special move to freeze Sky Clone in time temporarily.**

**Then, Jade decided to use the power of the real Breeze by doing his special dance move.**

**Jade: **_**The power of**_**;**

_**Wind**_**, **_**rain**_**;**

_**And nature**_**;**

_**Is mine**_**!**

**Jade sent Sky Clone back to the Netherworld.**

**"Excellent!" Enchantara exclaimed.**

**"Does that mean I can take the Harp of Peace back to High Hope Academy to awaken Breeze from his enchanted siesta?" Jade asked Enchantara.**

**"It sure does." Enchantara answered Jade.**

**Jade turned to Enchantara, "Come with me?" she asked.**

**"I would... but the sun is rising and I have to hit the hay." Enchantara answered Jade.**


	16. One Kiss! Breeze Awakens

**One Kiss! Breeze Awakens**

**"Then, who will come with me?" Jade asked.**

**"I will!" a voice called out.**

**Jade turned to see her daytime harp teacher coming her way.**

**"Thank you, Maestro Legendas!" Jade exclaimed.**

**"Anytime, Jade," Legendas said. "now, let's go break that spell on Breeze!"**

**Back at High Hope Dance Academy, Jade was still having doubts.**

**So, she decided to play the harp and sing them out in the boys' dorm.**

**Jade: **_**Don**_**'**_**t freak out**_**, **_**it**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

**'**_**Cause true love can save the day**_**;**

_**And I think we feel the same**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**When we met**_**, **_**it was sweet**_**;**

_**He was also into me**_**;**

_**Seems like things are meant to be**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Does he love me**_**, **_**or does he love me not**_**;**

_**Do I love him and is it strong enough**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**It all comes down to this**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**This moment could be it**_**;**

_**I**_**, **_**I**_**, **_**I wanna know**_**;**

_**So here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Go**_**;**

**Jade: **_**Keep it cool**_**, **_**keep it calm**_**;**

_**Think he**_**'**_**s loved me all along**_**;**

_**But maybe I got it wrong**_**;**

_**So I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Hey**_**;**

**Jade: **_**He**_**'**_**s so good**_**, **_**got my back**_**;**

_**But maybe I**_**'**_**m just too bad**_**;**

_**Could we be a perfect match**_**;**

_**No**_**, **_**I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

_**Does he love me**_**, **_**or does he love me not**_**;**

_**Do I love him and is it strong enough**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**It all comes down to this**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**This moment could be it**_**;**

_**I**_**, **_**I**_**, **_**I wanna know**_**;**

_**So here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Ah**_**-**_**ooh**_**-**_**ohh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**Yeah here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Ah**_**-**_**ooh**_**-**_**ohh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**I feel my heart beat beating saying it**_**'**_**s gonna work**_**;**

_**But if I**_**'**_**m dream**_**-**_**dream**_**-**_**dreaming this is gonna hurt**_**;**

_**Either I will or I won**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**What if I do and he don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Is he my Romeo**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s only one, one way to really know**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**It all comes down to this**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**This moment could be it**_**;**

_**I**_**, **_**I**_**, **_**I wanna know**_**;**

_**So here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Go**_**;**

**Jade: **_**Here I go**_**;**

_**Here I go**_**;**

_**Here I go**_**.**

**Jade then kissed Breeze on the lips romantically.**

**Breeze's eyes began to open, "Jade? What happened?" he asked in a groggy and puzzled voice as Slam awoke in his own bed across the room and Camille, Angelica, and Brandon entered Breeze and Slam's bedroom.**

**"You were under a sleeping spell," Jade answered Breeze. "but I awoke you."**

**"How'd you do that?" Breeze asked Jade.**

**"True love's kiss," Slam, Camille, Jade, Skyla, Angelica, Legendas, and Brandon answered Breeze. "works every time!"**

**After Legendas went back to the Sky Realm with the Harp of Peace in hand, Jade and Breeze, Angelica and Brandon, and Camille and Slam all began their morning dance class in one of High Hope Academy's studios.**


End file.
